


It Only Gets Worse

by Depressed_Ricecake



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood Kink, Cults, Death, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harem, Lovecraftian, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, No Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Has A Name, Recreational Drug Use, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Ricecake/pseuds/Depressed_Ricecake
Summary: You were a human who worked hard at living righteous and true to your faith. You die under mysterious consequences, but much to your delight, you wake up in Heaven. Something about the place is odd, though. Every time you ask to know what happened to you before your death, you're given nothing but misleading and contradictory answers. Why is everyone acting so secretive?To make matters worse, you're soon put on the Cleansing Crew. Something goes wrong, and you're forced to stay a year down in hell before the next Cleansing.Surely the situation can only get better after hitting rock bottom.Right?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> An atheist writing about what Heaven might be like? There's no way this'll go well.

On the day of your birth, your mother, a devout Catholic, bestowed upon you the name Leticia. A name meaning happiness, she hoped it would act as a blessing to ensure that your life would be filled with only good things. And you did live like that, for a while. You were a goody-two-shoes with a strict, but financially comfortable upbringing. With a private school education, and a perfect GPA, you had had a bright future ahead of you.

If only she could see you now.

You were laid out on the bloodied gurney. The lights above you were blindingly bright. The sterile smell of ill-circulated hospital air filled your nose as you were lowered out of the ambulance vehicle and led into a set of big glass doors. It seemed that orders were being barked from all sides as nurses quickly surrounded you, rushing you to an emergency operation room. 

Your severed leg pulsed with pain as your vision blurred in and out. You could feel yourself dying, but there was no pain. You were calm, only feeling sorry that the efforts other people took to get you here had been a waste. You briefly pondered the thought of an afterlife, before your vision faded to black for the last time.

* * *

The first thing you noticed was that you were alive when you woke up. You had fully expected to wake up dead, or not at all. Slowly blinking open your eyes, the next thing you noticed was how stark white everything was. And yet your eyes didn’t hurt at all. In fact, the warm whiteness was a comforting feeling, as opposed to the harsh cool white of the hospital lighting. 

You sat up, realizing you didn’t have any tubes attached to you. Looking around, it barely registers that you don’t recognize where you are. The room itself is spotlessly clean, with minimalist decorations and a wide, open window to the left of the bed. The pale wooden door in the upper right hand corner of the room was huge, like it was made for giants. The bedsheets-- which happened to be your favorite color--were the only thing that contrasted with the room’s theme.

Remembering the injury that led to your death, your eyes dart to your leg. You were shocked to see it was perfectly in-tact. You let out a huff in surprise. 

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you struggle to stand. You attempt to steady yourself on the nightstand as you hobble to the open window to hopefully get a better idea of what the heck is going on.

Peering outside, another sound of shock escapes your lips as you take in the sight outside. Every building in sight was made of a glittering white marble. The streets were perfectly paved, perfectly straight, and shockingly clean. And there were bikes. _Lots_ of bikes. People were lining up in traffic on bicycles, and actually following the traffic light signals. Frowning, you wondered why there wasn’t a single car in sight.

You weren’t a dummy--You understood quickly where you were and what happened to you. This was heaven. You thought of your mother, briefly, wondering if she had made it here as you had. Ultimately, you decided you’d prefer if she wasn’t.

“Well, _look_ who’s out of bed! How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Your head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with a handsome face, blonde hair and blue eyes. Your eyes shot up to the neon white halo on his head and the giant white wings folded behind his back. 

Suddenly you understood why the doorway was so wide. 

Your jaw dropped open. Not sure how to react, you stared dumbly. He chuckled at your blatant expression of amazement. 

“You know, it never gets old watching fresh meat see their first angel,” he said with mirth. “It’s the only thing I can never predict about this routine.” He strided over to your spot by the window and held out his hand. “My name is Luke. I’ll be your guide for today, Leticia.”

Not wanting to be rude, you politely shook his hand. Despite seeming friendly, you were a little suspicious of him. “Um, sorry. But how do you know my name? And how did you know I woke up?” You took note of the fact that his grip on your hand tightened just a bit, before he finally let it go.

His eyes never left yours as he chuckled in understanding. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’re in Heaven. Nothing goes down without the big guy knowing about it first,” he said. He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to a blinking red light in the corner. “It also helps that there are cameras everywhere up here.”

Sure enough, there was a small domed camera on the ceiling’s corner. You’re not sure how you didn’t notice before.

Immediately you questioned the need of such a high level of surveillance. Figuring that a guide was supposed to answer such questions, you voiced your thoughts. 

Luke paused before smiling wider than he already was before. It looked painful. “You’d be surprised how many people think that landing themselves in Heaven means they get to let go of all inhibitions. It’s just to make sure that people continue to live the way they did when they were alive.”

It struck you as odd, but you had a feeling that you should drop the subject for now.

Sensing your submission, Luke grabbed your elbow and pulled you to the door. “Well now that you’re awake, we’ve got a lot to catch you up on! First things first--Let’s get you a halo and some wings!”

“Huh? I don’t just have them?” you asked, looking above your head to confirm that you had nothing up there. You were actively trying not to tense at the physical contact, and wondered if all angels were this touchy.

He burst out laughing, then quickly covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding you. “My apologies,” he mumbled through stifled laughter. “I’m sometimes caught off-guard by the weird rumors you humans come up with about us. Uh, no, you don’t just...get them. You’ve got to sign up for them. Think of a halo as your personal social security number, and your wings as a driver’s license.”

You nodded, quickly catching on. Not knowing where he was leading you, you decided it was best to take note of your surroundings. Your room seemed to be part of an apartment complex. Every wall in the building was white, and the only few traces of color were the pale wooden doors and green potted plants at the end of the hallways. You figured Luke must live in the same building, as he was able to come greet you on such short notice. Taking the elevator at the end of the hall all the way to the first floor, you saw your room was on the 9th floor of the building, of which had 20 floors in total. 

Leaving the elevators, you enter the lobby floor. You smile at the pretty receptionist behind the help desk, who smiles back kindly. Luke, preoccupied with getting you to your destination, doesn’t notice your look of shock as you both step out onto the street. It was a lot bigger than you had initially surmised. And the bicycle traffic looked even worse down here.

You take in the sights, eyes filled with childish wonder. At this point, you had been walking for awhile, and you wondered if he would seriously hold your arm the entire way there.

You didn’t have to wait long to be proven right, because a few minutes later you are stopped in front of a large building with Roman columns at the entrance. “Here we are,” he announces, breaking the silence. “This is where you sign out a pair of wings and get your halo. Stick close by me, okay?”

Sarcastically, you wonder if it would even be possible to get lost, considering he hadn’t let go of your arm the entire walk there.

He led you inside, and you were immediately greeted with the sight of thousands of wings, all different shapes and sizes, lined up in rows on the walls. It reminded you of the shoe shops you would frequent when you were alive.

There was no one inside manning the building. You were about to ask Luke why, but you noticed a blinking red light on the ceiling. Another camera. That explained it--There’s no way anyone would steal in Heaven, and especially not if there was always a person watching.

You walked up to one of the rows and inspected a pair of wings. Luke looked on, explaining the process. “Basically, you can pick any pair you want. You only get one chance to choose though, so think carefully about what you want. Most people choose the large pure-white ones. It’s kind of a standard.” He unfurled his wings, showing off his 12-foot wingspan. “I ended up getting an extra-large. I feel like it matches my personality more, you know?”

“Those _are_ huge,” you agreed. “I don’t know...I think I’d prefer something smaller.”

He smirked and shrugged. “Well, you’re free to pick whatever you want. I should let you know that there is a bit of a stigma against angels with smaller wings, though.”

“What? A stigma? What’s wrong with having small wings?”

“Well, it’s kind of silly,” Basically, it’s harder for angels with small wings to fly. They’re drastically slower than the rest of us. And on top of that, they’re usually chosen for weird jobs because they fit in tighter spaces,” he explained. 

Undeterred, you turn back to the wings on display. You could hardly tell the difference between egg-white, off-white, and pure-white, so you focused mostly on getting a size you were comfortable with. 

You walked along the aisles, being uncharacteristically picky. For some reason, you had the nagging feeling that you wouldn't exactly be fond of actually using your wings. Something about the thought of your feet leaving the ground left your stomach churning.

You stopped when you came across a rather small pair of wings. They were by far the smallest pair you had seen so far, reaching a wingspan of 6 feet. You grabbed them and held them up for Luke to see. 

“Are those the ones you want?” he asked skeptically.

Shaking your head, you replied “Actually, I was wondering what size this is? Can it go any smaller?”

He nodded slowly, before pointing to the far end of the aisle. “That’s the small size. If you want an extra-small, it’d be all the way down there. They stuck it at the end because hardly anyone wants them.”

You placed the wings gently back on the shelf before making a beeline to where he pointed. Indeed, the wings were incredibly petite, boasting a 2-foot wingspan and barely taller than your shoulder.

You grabbed them and spun around. He looked a little puzzled, but after confirming your choice, he helped you place them on your back. You weren’t sure how it worked--and neither was Luke, he admitted--but as soon as it was placed near your back, the wings snapped into place.

Having completed that task, he led you into an adjoining room that held the halos. These, he informed you, were all the exact same. You quickly grabbed one, and he again helped you place it on your head.

“The halos are detachable. We _had_ to make them detachable, due to an incident a few hundred years ago that I’d rather not get into right now,” he said. “Let’s just say we all made the switch to these newer versions as soon as we could.”

Your curiosity piqued, but you didn’t ask for any more information on the matter. 

After finishing up with that, he returned you to your apartment. You bid him farewell as you left him standing outside the door. 

“Thanks for being such a big help, Luke. I’ll see you around--” you said as you tried to push the door closed, but felt it stop halfway. You looked down and saw he had stuck his foot in its path. Confused, you met his eyes again. He was smiling widely. You hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed as though his mouth had too many teeth.

“Sorry,” he interrupted. “But before I go I _do_ have to tell you that the tour technically isn’t over. I’ll actually be here tomorrow to pick you up for the second phase.”

You tilted your head, letting your confusion show in your expression. “Second phase of what?”

“Of getting you integrated, silly! Tomorrow you’ll be selected for a job,” he informed you, his eyes scanning your face. “Don’t worry though, it’s not a big deal. Just try to rest, because tomorrow will be a long day.” He paused, still staring at your face. You began to feel uncomfortable. 

“Well, see you!” And with that, he turned and walked into the room across yours. 

“Y-yeah, bye.” _Oh, so that’s where he was staying. That’s awfully close._

Closing the door, you noticed there was no lock, before making the assumption that it was probably because there was no practical reason for one. Everyone up here was good, after all.

Your mind wandered to some of the questions burning in your mind, most notably if you would ever find out if your mother was here. You had assumed you wouldn’t care to know, but the fact that no one has let you know struck you as odd. _Surely, people find their families in Heaven? Why haven’t they said anything?_

You wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else if you kept thinking about it, so you decide to keep those thoughts in the back of your mind. Deciding to heed Luke’s advice, you detach your halo and change into the pajamas left for you in the closet. Finding the materials to make a cup of tea in the mini-kitchen of your apartment, you settle down for the night, comfortable in knowledge that from here on out, things could only get better for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is incredibly late. I suffer from wanting to get to the good parts so bad that I give myself writer's block trying to get to them lmao. We're back on track, though. Things pick up steadily from here, so hang on tight. Hope you enjoy!

Suddenly, you woke up with a start. You weren't able to dream at all, which left you in a light sleep. 

Sitting up in bed, your eyes dart to the camera on the corner of the ceiling. You swear you had heard it zoom in--It made that distinct buzzing sound that you recognized from when you were alive.

_That's ridiculous, why would anyone want to watch a sleeping person? I must have imagined it._

You tried to reason your paranoia away, but still felt a bit nervous about changing into your day clothes. Gingerly stepping out of your bed, you kept your eyes on the camera to see if it would follow you. After making sure you didn’t hear any more movement, you relaxed. 

You stepped out of bed and instinctively made your way to your kitchen to get breakfast started. However, the closer you got to the kitchen, the more you realized how NOT hungry you were. It was a strange sensation that hadn’t made itself known until you thought hard about it. You weren’t hungry and you weren’t groggy from having just woken up like you remember you usually were when you were alive.

You certainly still felt thirsty, so you decided to brew a quick cup of tea. Sipping it slowly, you speculated as to whether or not angels ever had to shower. You stuck your nose into the collar of your shirt and took a quick sniff.

Nothing. Except for a faint sweet smell of vanilla.

You were happy and scared at the same time. Happy, because never having to shower again seems like it would save you a lot of time. Scared, because not having human sensations anymore was a hard thing to come to terms with.

_Still, smelling like vanilla was a pretty decent tradeoff for body odor._

You pondered the situation while you shifted back to your bedroom to change into your day clothes. You had barely started slipping the dress over your head before your apartment door burst open with a loud _bang_.

Startled by the noise, you quickly used your hands to cover what you could of your modesty.

Luke strode in, his eyes scanning the room before landing on your form. You saw his eyes scan down your nude body. 

You could understand a bit of curiosity. But when his eyes lingered with no obvious intention of stopping anytime soon, you started to shout.

“Um, hello! Can you please turn around? I was in the middle of something, here,” you spat out, annoyed at the intrusion.

He took a second to process what you said, before nodding and turning his back to you. “My apologies. If I’d known you were changing, I certainly would not have barged in like that.”

_You knew the exact moment I woke up yesterday, but you didn’t know that I was changing?_

Deciding to drop it, you quickly shoved the dress down over your body. It was made of a soft and comfortable white linen material. You remembered seeing the receptionist from yesterday wearing a lot more tailored and fashionable, and briefly wondered why your dress was so different from what everyone else was wearing.

Wanting to break the obvious tension in the air, you broke the silence. “When will I get a cool outfit like yours?” you asked, gesturing to his outfit. Taking that as his cue that it was safe, he turned around.

He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. You could see a flicker of disappointment in them as they scanned your body again. “Oh, don’t worry. You wear a specialized set of clothes for the job that you’re chosen for. And you won’t have to wait long, because that’s actually what we’re doing today.”

You raised your eyebrows in shock. “Who assigns the jobs?”

“The big man himself.”

Your jaw dropped. “Y-you mean…?”

He smirked knowingly and nodded.

You bounced on the balls of your feet. “Well then, let’s go! I’m so excited to meet him,” you giggled. You walked out your apartment door, with Luke following behind. You chatted excitedly with him as you both made your way to the lobby. “I wonder what he looks like? I bet he’s the most beautiful being in existence!”

Luke gave you a look with furrowed brows. 

“Uh yeah, I guess technically he is,” Luke said, cringing.

You silently took note of his unease and decided not to press further. You sensed he probably wouldn’t give you an honest answer. Instead, you chatted about the weather and about the recreational activities available in Heaven.

You learned how little there actually is to do in the way of fun. Luke informed you that because everyone was so busy with their assigned jobs, there was hardly any time for anything else unless you were really high up on the ladder of power.

“So...you don’t do anything but give tours to the new angels until they get their assigned jobs?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. You’re actually not the only one I’m assigned to,” he explained. “But you _are_ my favorite, by far.”

He smirked boyishly and winked. You blinked and his expression was a neutral friendly smile again. You'd almost convinced yourself you’d imagined it.

_Okay, that’s enough. He’s been hitting on me since I got here. It really rubs me the wrong way, especially after he said no one can really have relationships up here. It's like he's trying to get me in trouble or something._

“By the way, Luke,” you piped up, flashing him an inviting smile. “What do you remember about being human? Were you always this...charming?” 

The lie felt bitter on your tongue.

He grinned, and somehow managed to walk closer than he already was. If he wanted, he could have grabbed your hand and wrapped it around his waist--That’s how little personal space he gave you.

“Well, sweetheart, I have to say I’m really glad you asked. To be perfectly honest with you--which is always, by the way--I was a bit of a cad. And I actually wasn’t religious at all. I ended up getting into a scrape with a girl. Turns out it would be my last time, because she had a knife. Tore my throat right open,” he said, laughing lightly. "Imagine my surprise when I wound up here. For a while after I got here, I was so scared they were going to find the sorry sap who must've accidently taken my place in Hell. I thought they'd tear the wings off my back and let me fall all the way down The Pit. I had nightmares about it for a long time. The longer I was here, though, the more I accepted the fact that I must have been sent here on purpose. Looking back, it really is crazy how I got in at all.

You swallowed the bubble of fear that threatened to control your mouth and make you say something rude.

"Call it a miracle, I guess." His reminiscing mismatched the grim nature of what he was saying so harshly that it sent a shiver down your back.

“A-are you serious? That’s awful!” you said despite yourself, not being able to hide the disgust in your expression.

He paused his laughter as he regarded you. 

You could see something change behind his eyes, though you weren’t sure what.

Suddenly, he patted you on the back so roughly it made you lurch into the next step you were taking just to catch yourself before you fell. 

“Well, you did ask. Anyhow, let’s just focus on getting to the Tower, ‘kay?”

_What in the world…?_ Feeling disturbed, you dropped the subject. 

The rest of the hour walk was silent, spent navigating the pure white streets and avoiding bicycle traffic. 

You arrived at a huge tower made of glittering silver metal and white marble. 

There was a large crowd surrounding the small single-door entrance to the building. No one was pushing or shoving, but it seemed as though the flow of traffic was very slow, as only one person would enter when another one would leave.

Instead of waiting in line like you expected, Luke placed a heavy hand on your shoulder and led you to a secluded door that you hadn’t noticed before. It was blocked off by an alleyway that the other angels also didn’t seem to notice. You figured Luke must have some special clearance to enter through this private door instead of the public one.

You were shocked to find that the door opened into a white concrete hallway. You thought it odd, seeing as how the outside was made of glittering marble and silver. The inside being so starkly different from the outside made you feel uneasy.

Luke silently led you down the hallway and up several flights of white concrete stairs. They seemed to be endless. You said nothing, and he said nothing.

You felt as if you were in a dream. Everything before today had been so nice. Heavenly, even. But you felt like things were about to go wrong, somehow.

_Why?_

Though the trek was long, you were not exhausted. You didn’t feel anything--no pain, no fatigue, and your temperature was still quite even. It should have made you glad, but with how nervous you were to meet Him, it only served to worry you further. 

Eventually, the stairs stopped going up. While worrying, you had somehow managed to climb them all. 

A single door stood there. The black color contrasted with it’s white surroundings. It seemed to suck in the light around it--Like it was made of a black hole. 

You gaped at it, this having been the first time you’ve seen such a dark color since you died. Upon looking closer, you realize it is not entirely black, but a very dark purple.

You feel a tickle in your brain. “ _Beautiful_ ,” you feel your lips say.

Against your will, you felt your hand reach up to touch the door.

Luke watched you do this, making no move to stop you. 

Transfixed, you step into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! It keeps me motivated lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you catch any errors! And please leave a kudos if you liked it uwu
> 
> And as a precaution, I will warn you that I will eventually be going into dark themes that include but are not limited to: murder, drugs, sexual abuse/rape/non-con, and slight gore.


End file.
